


Confession

by bloodsoakedpages



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gender of the reader is not specified, Hair-pulling, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Slut Shaming, Top Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsoakedpages/pseuds/bloodsoakedpages
Summary: After being found out to have been selling intel related to the Phantom Troupe's current and past hidespots, you're captured, and forced to speak about your clients. Maybe becoming a regular to Feitan's torture chamber in the process.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 34
Collections: Finished (peachbunny22)





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or repetitiveness you may find in my work, i am not a native english speaker and only write for fun!  
> Hope you enjoy this:)

Smacking sounds echoed in that impossibly dark room as your skin seemed to shatter under his brute bites and kisses. The coarse leather from his clothes rubbed the palms of your hands, as they stretched out in an attempt to bring him closer...but the burning sensation in your wrists stopped you from going any further.

You were supposed to be a hostage, after all.

"Most of the time, they never have fun with me" 

He pouted as his touch and weight got off you. You were now alone in the chair, and as soon as you tried to sit at the edge of it, it's worn out wood scratched at your thighs.  
The 'schwing' sound of a weapon being unsheathed reached your eardrums along with the tap of shoes against the stone floor. Even though he was out of your field of vision now, you were sure he'd moved right behind you.  
Your stomach sinked in as a buring pain extended through your scalp, a bundle of your hair was pulled back in a beastly move. The squeaky sound that left your lips was nothing but a laughing matter for the man behind you, whose grasp wasn't loosening.

"That hair of yours sure is pretty, isn't it?"

You thought he would soften his grip, but his trembling hand suggested otherwise. The burning pain in your scalp made you twist and move your feet in a mere effort not to cry.

"Would be a shame if i..."

And the unmistakable sound of hair being chopped off ringed in your eardrums. The cut was anything but clean, your hair now uneven.

"Now, talk. I don't want to harm you more. Well actually i do, but, everyone told me you'd be a snitch so I'm not making much effort right nooow" 

He booed at you, throwing the hair he had cut on the ground. Your lungs filled with air when you finally got a chance to breathe, scalp still burning.

But his whole face went pale as you showed off a shaky smile and sticked out your tounge, but he wasn't surprised.

"Stop. Fucking. Teasing. You're boring me" 

"Watcha gonna do then? Cut my hair? Hah! You're so fu.."

A hot fiery pain spread through your mouth, and you registered the recognizable wetness of blood dripping down your chin. He'd broken you lip.

"Shut up bitch. I'm the one asking the questions."

He shook his hand, apparently it had hurt him to hit you this hard. He commanded again.

"And you, like the good little hostage you are, will answer me"

In a single effortless kick, the chair you were restrained in fell down, and you went with it. The air ran out of your lungs from the hardness of the floor. Your feet tried to untie the knots holding them to the chair without success.  
You were now lying on the floor along with the chair, still stunned from the fall, and you hadn't noticed the man was now sitting just behind your chest. It was quite uncomfortable to hold all his weight in only one place.

"Hmm...you didn't scream...maybe you're not gonna be so boring, after all. But you're so unobedient...should i put you in place?"

Something hard pressed into your chest, and the man above you hummed. After some shifting, the pressure of two legs held your head in place. He was kneeling above you.

" Don't be shy...unzip it youself. Be careful with the teeth. Or don't. Surprise me"

The metallic taste of the zipper spread all across your tongue whilst you unzipped his pants. He'd already taken out his cock, stroking it over you. The head was a rosy pink.

"Why don't you stick your tounge out now? Yeah..that's it, that's it"

The tip of his dick slapped against your tongue playfully and he chuckled.

"You look so needy...what a whore. You really are the slut everyone said you were gonna be huh?" a snarl moved up his barely visible face and his voice sizzled in an incomprehensible way. In a single motion, he slipped his dick inside your mouth, making you audibly gag.  
His length rubbed against your throat, going back and forth repeatedly. He was thick enough for a wave of nausea to set in making tears form in the corners of your eyes, and that seemed to get him off even more since he started fucking your mouth at a faster pace.

Unexpectedly, a voice called out from the outside.

"Feitan! What's goin' on there? Hurry up!" The boss wants this job done in a few minutes!"

The man on top of you, Feitan, frowned, only to give you a wicked smile and push it in all at once. You struggled not to make any sound, saliva dripping from the corner of your lips wich were now swollen. Soft obscene sounds echoed in the room. The person outside asked in a preoccupied manner

"Is everything ok Feitan? You're never this quiet!"

"As fine as...ever!"

He'd trusted deep inside your throat, making you roll your eyes back. Your cheeks were damp with tears, and you could only focus on his eyes, staring deep into yours with every thrust.  
As soon as he took it off your mouth you knew he was going to cum.  
Feitan shifted back slightly and stroked his cock once more, letting out a loud growl and bringing his eyebrows together in an almost heavenly expression, his whole body tensing up and releasing in little spasms as cum stained you shirt and face. His expression relaxed once more.  
He got closer to you, almost leaning in for a kiss, and made a rather bossy suggestion.

"If you're not gonna talk, i can keep you as a pet...like that idea?"

"Well, i can tell you who i sold the intel to...i-i know his current location and-"

Feitan smiled under his mask, getting off the floor and putting his clothes back in place. He waved at you, mockingly, and left.

He had closed the door, and you were still on the ground...you didn't even tell him any names. Though you supposed that in the next session you would sort it all out.  
As you laid still, already losing the blood circulation in your hands and feet from the tight knots, you started to wonder what the future would look like. The next time you were not going to make fun of Feitan...just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this when i was into HxH n it sucks lol


End file.
